This invention relates to the field of lighters, such as cigarette lighters.
Modern butane lighters have become very popular. One of the reasons for their popularity is that the height of the flame produced by the lighter can be varied over a wide range by varying the amount of fuel allowed to be ejected from the lighter. The very feature which makes such lighters attractive to the users also makes such lighters dangerous if they are accidentally ignited. When the lighter produces a flame in an uncontrolled circumstance, particularly when the lighter is set on its high setting, materials (such as curtains, clothing, hair) may accidentally be lit on fire. Also modern butane lighters suffer from the potential that the lever which actuates the lighter's nozzle will accidentally be depressed, thereby causing an unintended ejection of fuel, and therefore loss of fuel stored within the lighter body.
The invention disclosed herein significantly reduces the risk that the foregoing problems will be incurred by the provision of a safety lock feature which prevents the lighter's nozzle from begin put into the actuated position unless the user deliberately puts the lighter in an operational condition. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the safety lock mechanism of the invention is automatically engaged.